A Dash of Fear Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Diporae
Summary: 2k12 Raphril 'verse. Inspired by Komnenid, after defeating the Kraang and the Shredder, April and the guys are starting to move on with their lives. For April, that includes getting her high school diploma, which means interacting with some "unique situations." Starts fluffy then gets kind of serious. Rated mostly for language. Takes place after "Love or Blood."


**A/N I do not own TMNT, but am forever grateful for their existence.**

**This is a gift fic for my lovely friend Komnenid! They've been a fan of mine since the early days and are pretty awesome so this is me showing my love to them! 3 I hope you all enjoy it, and I have some notes about my 2k12 Raphril 'verse at the bottom for those who are curious.**

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

A Dash of Fear Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Looking back, April should have known better. It really had been obvious, but between the city rebuilding itself after the Kraang invasion and starting her senior year of high school, she just hadn't expected it. Besides, it wasn't like April had a strong track record when it came to dealing with members of the opposite sex who were attracted to her. Hadn't Donatello and Casey been proof of that?

April met him only the second day into the start of her last fall semester at good Old Roosevelt High – Go Vikings! When she entered her Home Ec class, April had to admit she was a little apprehensive. It wasn't that the thought of cooking frightened her – all those months in North Hampton had seen to that – but it was the memory that she no longer had a partner, which agitated her.

Irma had been her best friend through junior year, and so when they were faced with choosing either Shop Class or Home Ec, they decided they would tackle whatever domestic evils faced them in the latter together. Their pledged allegiance had become official when they handed their proposed timetables to their Student Councillor. Obviously, the moment April discovered her so-called Home Ec ally was a Kraang spy, she had no choice but to find another partner. With everyone else already spoken for, April had believed she was a goner.

Until _he_ walked in.

April had never seen the brown-haired boy. He wasn't so attractive that he'd stand out in a crowd, but he wasn't exactly a sore sight either. After a quick inspection of the room and its occupants, he casually found his place in the only remaining chair: the one at April's station, which meant she now had her partner.

At first, April had been leery of this newcomer. After the whole Irma incident, the red-head wasn't inclined to just trust anyone. However, with the help of Donatello and a judicious amount of digging, Justin Weaver's story checked out ok. He really was nothing more than an ordinary transfer student who was stuck in Home Ec because Shop was full – April graciously allowed the insinuation that cooking was for girls and machines were for boys slide since she had just told off Casey Jones about it that morning – and so the first week of classes went by without a hitch. In fact, when April began her walk home after a rather enjoyable cookie baking class, she was left feeling rather hopeful that she had found a potential new friend.

After all, he hadn't tried to kill her yet, and considering her history, April deemed that nothing less than miraculous.

* * *

Frankly, April enjoyed Justin's company, and so, when she mentioned him to Raphael later that Friday night, she hadn't been exactly thrilled by his reaction. The two were sitting comfortably side-by-side on the bed with their backs against the wall watching reruns of "Modern Family," when April remembered her cookies. Pulling from her boyfriend's grasp, she leaned over the edge of the bed and snagged the strap of her knapsack where her baked treasures were buried. She tossed him the container, "Here."

Raphael glanced at the Tupperware before prying open the lid. He grinned when the smell of the gingersnaps wafted into the air, "Thanks April! What's the occasion?"

April grinned at his groan of delight when he took his first bite, "No occasion. They're from Home Ec."

"You mean that girly class Casey was talking about?"

Narrowing her eyes, April began to pull the container away, "If you think you're masculinity is too good for them, I can take my work elsewhere."

The turtle rapidly grabbed her wrist, "Never said that. If calling Home Ec, or whatever it is, the manliest course ever invented means free cookies, I got no complaints."

April released her grip, "Sorry, between Justin and Casey's jibes at how it's "Women's Work" I just assumed…"

"First of all, I would never think that." He frowned, "Second, who the hell is Justin?"

She blinked several times in confusion at his change of tone, "He's my Home Ec partner. Why?"

"You've never mentioned him before."

Tilting her head, she coolly responded, "Because I've only had two classes with the guy. He's new."

Those intense green eyes continued to pierce her, "You're sure he's not a-"

April cut him off, "Don't you dare say it, Raphael!"

"So he's-"

"What? You thought I like my all friends to be Earth-invading aliens?" at the unconvincing expression he wore, April rolled her eyes, "No, he's not a Kraang! I got Donnie to check."

Although he did marginally relax at that comment, April was still confused as to why Raphael still bore such a grim expression. The atmosphere became more uncomfortable as the two sat in awkward silence. Eventually, April decided it was time to try an alternate tactic, "Raph," she leaned against him and let her fingers settle on his arm, "I know you worry, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

He grunted, "Never said you couldn't."

It was her turn to frown, "Then what's the problem?"

Raphael averted his eyes, "There is no problem."

"Come on Raph!" April gave an exasperated sigh, "You're a terrible liar."

His eyes snapped back at her, "Well you're not making it easy!"

"Give me a break! You were an open book well before you ever met me!" She stood on her knees and positioned herself so that she faced him directly while balancing herself with her hands on his slightly raised calves. "So spill!"

The cookie container was pushed to the side in favour of being able to fold his arms, "I'm just being stupid."

She snorted, "When are you not?"

He shot her a glare, "And they say I'm a jerk."

April's eyes softened at the hurt in his voice, "Sorry, that was bad timing."

A quirked eye ridge was his response as she pressed on, "I really do care Raph. I don't like seeing you this way."

He sighed and a wave of tension went with it, "I know you do. I guess I'm just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Ain't it obvious?" He opened his arms in frustration, "I don't want to be some over-protective ass who tells you who your friends should be, but…" his eyes met hers pleading for her understanding, "Part of me still hates the idea of you getting close to another guy."

April was stunned into silence for a moment and then flung herself onto his lap. She pressed her face into his neck, "Oh Raph," and then pulled back to meet his gaze, "You have nothing to worry about. He's just my Home Ec partner."

Raphael wrapped one hand around her slender waist while the other rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Look, I don't want you to think I don't want you to be friends with the guy – I mean if you're friends already – I mean if you want to be his friend –"

"Shh." He was silenced by the finger placed on his mouth, "He probably will become a friend, but that's all he'll ever be. A friend who's a guy, but he won't be my guy. That's all yours tough guy."

Placing her hands on his shoulders, April raised herself onto her knees and gently kissed him. Raphael took a second to respond, but when he did, it was filled with relief. He pulled her tightly against him, and fervently returned her passion with his own and more. When April surfaced for breath, he settled her into his lap and stroked her cheek lovingly, "How'd I get so lucky?"

She leaned into his touch briefly before laying her cheek against his plastron, "I could say the same."

Raphael absently twirled his fingers through her hair, "So you're not mad?"

"No," she paused, "But even if it makes you jealous, I still won't ask your permission to be friends with someone."

"I never wanted you to." He gave her a fiendish smile, "But doesn't mean I can't whack a few teeth out of the competition."

She responded sarcastically, "Because that wouldn't be overprotective at all."

Raphael ran a finger down her spine and gave her a smouldering look, "What can I say? I'm an animal."

* * *

Not only did that conversation with Raphael leave April more than content with the physical aspect of their relationship, but she felt they, as a couple, were really beginning to mature. Although Raphael did confess of his jealousy, April felt she had thoroughly convinced the turtle that she only had feelings for him and no one else, but as September began to fade into October, the red-head began to doubt if Justin really was as harmless as she had previously assumed.

At first it was the little things. He'd pass her a utensil and let his fingers linger on her hand a moment longer than necessary. When washing their dishes, he'd stand just close enough for her to feel the heat radiating from his thigh. One day, while kneading dough, he even pulled a loose strand of hair away from her face. April did everything she could to keep him at arm's length, but working within the tight confines of their station proved that to be rather difficult.

In an ideal world, she would tell him to get lost, but when her passing the course depended on working as a team – in the final week they had to create a brand new recipe from scratch – that was probably not the best idea. April did not tell the turtles or Casey for fear of one them – in particular Raphael – freaking out and making an already difficult situation unbearable. She wanted to tell her teacher, but when all the incidents could be easily explained off nothing more than her "overactive imagination," April found herself trapped. So the advances continued while April valiantly tried to deter Justin's interest.

Come mid-October, Justin decided to take a more forward approach. It was Monday morning and April was already on tender hooks about her upcoming Geography midterm. It was on Wednesday, and the red-head was convinced she knew nothing. So when she closed her locker to be met by two all-too-familiar dark brown eyes, she jumped before promptly bashed her elbow on the open locker beside her.

Her situation did not improve when he took advantage of her ulnar nerve's eye-watering agony to position his tall frame so that her back was to the bank of lockers. Her right and left exits were caught off: via her neighbour's open locker door and the hand pressed directly beside her face. April cursed herself for making such a stupid mistake. Master Splinter had told her a thousand times to always leave room for an escape, and although April could easily hit a few choice places that would incapacitate him, she had more than one reason as to why that would be a bad idea. A particular one involving her passing of Home Ec kept flashing in the forefront of her mind.

April's voice was a little more high pitched than she would have liked, "Uh, hey Justin, I didn't think I'd see you until this afternoon!"

He obviously did not catch onto her false cheer, "It's your lucky day then Ginger – she hated that nickname – because you get to have a triple dose."

She fought to not clench her teeth as she thought "_Triple threat more like," _before responding bluntly, "Why?"

It was also becoming apparent that the guy also hadn't brushed his teeth since the Mesozoic Era, "You, me, and the best night of your life. What do you say?"

Thankfully, Lady Luck didn't completely hate her after all, because at that moment, the locker beside her swung closed allowing April to slip out of the serpent's nest. She quickly quipped, "Sorry. No. Big Geography test. Wednesday. Got to study," before booking down the hall to find asylum in the nearest girl's restroom. It was by some miracle that Monday's Home Ec class had passed without any more advances and was surprisingly uneventful. Unfortunately, come Wednesday afternoon, once more she was intercepted by her favourite Home Ec partner at the locker banks, "So your test's done. Tonight good?"

She was already exhausted from staying up late two nights in a row cramming, and his presence was not improving her mood. April took a deep breath, "No it's not Justin. I'm sorry I'm just not interested in you that way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going home to get a good night's sleep."

Several days passed without further incident, and April believed she had finally successfully sent her message. Home Ec passed largely in silence, but they were still working as well as they had before, so April was content. Much to her dismay, Justin Weaver had _not_ given up, and April found her temper beginning to unravel. On Friday afternoon, the first fifteen minutes of Home Ec were spent in familiar silence while they cut the onions, garlic, spinach, and tomatoes that they would require to make a roasted tomato and spinach risotto. It wasn't until the oil was sizzling with the onions and garlic, that Justin spoke, "So who's the guy?"

April tried to play dumb as she began grating the parmesan, "What are you talking about?"

"Why'd you say no? Is it another guy?"

She began attacking the cheese with a little more aggression than necessary, "It doesn't matter. No is no."

He poured in the rice followed by the first cup of vegetable stock, "I'm just saying it doesn't make sense for an oddball like you to not jump at the opportunity."

April froze, "Excuse me?"

"I asked around," he was undeterred by the ice in her eyes, "No one knows much about you except that you hang out with that Casey Jones guy. Is it him?"

She ground out, "Casey is just a friend."

"I thought so." April hated how his eyes ran over her, "See, that's why I don't get it. Pretty girl like you with no friends except for him, and he doesn't exactly scream your type."

She didn't know what made her more furious: him thinking she had no friends or him daring to assume he knew what she was into, "And how would you know what my type is?"

Justin gave her a condescending look, "Girls like you always take the first guy who asks."

April clenched her fists and hissed, "Raphael was not the first!"

He smirked, "Raphael? Never met one. Pretty sure no one by that name here."

April hadn't told anyone at Roosevelt High about her boyfriend. On occasion one of her girlfriends – yes she did have friends besides Casey and the turtles – from another class would ask if she was dating anyone. April would always tell them that yes, she was seeing someone, and leave it at that. Of course she would love to brag about her boyfriend like all the other girls she knew. She wanted to tell them how sweet he was, how he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, how strong he was both mentally and physically, but most of all, April wanted to share the warmth she felt as the two fell in love together.

But she couldn't.

April O'Neil could never tell them, because then they would ask questions, and the only way she could protect Raphael and his family was by keeping them secret. The Kraang invasion and The Shredder's vendetta was still fresh in their minds, and although both enemies were believed to be vanquished for good, April did not want to be the one to risk their safety by carelessly giving others information just to satisfy her ego.

So April snapped, "Look, what is your problem? I told you no. So just drop it!"

"That code for: "I made him up?""

Her head was spinning from anger, "Its code for: "no is NO!""

"Is there a problem over here?" Their wizened Home Ec teacher materialized in front of their station.

April turned to Justin, "I don't know. Is there?"

He grinned and returned to stirring, "Nope. No problem here Mrs. H."

Their teacher nodded in satisfaction to shuffle off elsewhere, and April was blessed with silence for the remainder of the class.

But apparently "No" was just not in Justin Weaver's vocabulary.

* * *

As Halloween drew near, April felt Justin had finally gotten the message. He still looked at her like he was mentally undressing her, but at least he was limiting his physical contact. So when April was talking to Raphael while styling her hair for the school dance, her Home Ec partner was far from her mind. Instead, she was currently more concerned with her mutant boyfriend's prying.

Ever since some of the girls in her class invited her to join in their group costume for the Halloween dance, April had spent a painstaking amount of time making sure it was perfect. She was going as Jean Grey, one of the many X-Men characters who would be making an appearance that night. A ton of kids were in on it, and the more people heard about it, the more new people joined in. Thankfully, there were no shortage of mutant characters, which meant everyone would be in a different costume.

Despite Raphael's incessant curiosity, April had managed to keep her costume a secret. She wanted it to be a surprise, but evidently, the turtle lounging on her bed was becoming impatient, "I don't get why you can't do your hair after you put your costume on."

April pulled the curling iron – borrowed from her friend going as Storm – away to release another loose wave of hair, "Because my hair is part of it."

"A red head dressing as a red head," he added sarcastically, "how original."

If she wasn't so busy trying to keep herself from burning her neck, she would have shot him a dirty look. April settled for a verbal assault, "At least I'm not a turtle going as a turtle."

At first April had been skeptical. She had become so used to keeping the turtles secret that the very idea of her human friends meeting them seemed both ludicrous and dangerous. However, after weeks of endless begging from Michelangelo and Casey, both Master Splinter and Leonardo decided there would be no harm in their attendance. Everyone would be in costume, the school gymnasium would be dark, and a serious lack of villains trying to kill them all made the dance a fairly low risk environment. Master Splinter also believed that the turtles had more than proven themselves capable, through their dealings with the Kraang and Shredder, that they could handle one high school dance.

It was the first time the turtles would interact with such a large group of human teenagers, but as the night of anticipation drew near, their excitement began to win out over their nerves. Even the always cautious Leonardo could be found talking animatedly about the event.

Raphael countered nonchalantly, "Hey if it was the one day of the year when you could walk the streets without someone screaming, you'd be doing the same."

"True," she caught his eyes with her reflection, "Plus you do make a rather handsome turtle."

Naturally Raphael would accompany April as her date, and both were thrilled at the chance to be seen in public together. Her boyfriend chuckled, "That's cuz I'm the best."

Pulling away her last wave of hair April laughed, "I don't know if your brothers would agree with that."

"Well then," he stood up and flexed for her, "You be the judge."

She turned towards him snorting at his body builder's pose, "Wow. Modest much?"

He shot her a wicked grin, "Gotta keep my girl happy."

April shook her head. She knew her boyfriend did indeed know how much she loved his physique. Ogling him every time he lifted weights had kind of given her away, and since Raphael loved to show off, it had become an ongoing joke between the two. She pecked him on the cheek on the way to her closet, "You're too much."

Following behind her, he grabbed her ass, "You know you like it."

The red-head spun around, "Feeling brave tonight are we?"

His head moved toward her leaving her intoxicated on his musky scent, "I get to go out in public with my girl. I'm going to take full advantage of it."

"Well tough guy, unless you want a teacher on our backs you'd best keep your hands to yourself."

Raphael ran a finger down her spine, "Exactly. I need my fix before we leave."

It was hard to resist his touch, but April managed to drag herself away, "If you don't want your brothers and Casey barging in asking what's taking so long, you'd better let me get dressed." At his sigh of disappointment, she skated her nails over his plastron. April loved how he practically purred in delight, "Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while."

He quirked an eye ridge, "Yeah?"

April turned back to her closet, quickly locating her desired outfit. She glanced over her shoulder, "Now turn around and no peeking!"

The turtle before her huffed, but did as requested. While April stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt he grumbled, "You know you're kind of torturing me right now."

"Just be patient," she began wiggling into her neon green spandex suit, "I'm almost ready."

"It's not the costume I'm thinking of."

She pulled on her golden gloves, boots, and belt, then brushed her fingers on his carapace. Raphael turned to see her holding her hair up and revealing the white flesh of her back waiting to be covered, "Neither was I. Zip me?"

April knew he hesitated because his eyes were roving over her spandex-emphasized curves. As his fingers finally began their duty he questioned, "You're wearing spandex?"

Spinning around while releasing her hair to give her costume's full effect, she presented herself to him, "Superheroes always wear spandex silly."

Raphael's green eyes widened as he took in her form. April smirked when he spent a little extra time on her gold-phoenix covered chest, "My eyes are up here."

He stepped forward and slid his hands around her waist, "Wow. Dressed like that I don't think I could stand to let you out of my sight."

She grinned, "Does that mean you like it?"

As he leaned in to kiss her he murmured, "Hell yeah."

Sadly, their moment was interrupted by pounding on the door. They tore apart just as Michelangelo burst in, "Are you guys ready yet?"

April brushed past her still somewhat stunned boyfriend, "Yes Mikey, we're ready."

He whistled appreciatively, "Sweet! Nice Jean Grey costume April!"

Raphael pushed his brother's head away, "Eyes off bro."

"Hey," he squirmed out of his big brother's grasp, "I'm just appreciating her fine taste in superheroes!"

The larger turtle mumbled something inarticulate as he left the room, leaving April and Michelangelo to exchange knowing smirks as they followed. The orange-clad turtle was the only one of the brothers who knew what April was going to be. He was the authority on this stuff, so naturally the red-head sought his help in making her costume, and Michelangelo was more than willing to lend a hand. Plus, as it turned out, the turtle was pretty handy with a needle and thread.

At the base of the stairs, awaited the rest of their party. Leonardo and Donatello, like their brothers, were dressed as themselves. Casey meanwhile had somehow managed to win the rights to Wolverine – to many of their male classmate's disdain. Consequently, April wasn't surprised to see him in a white top and leather jacket with make-shift claws in either hand. Silently April thought, of their party, only Raphael had the muscle to pull off such a role, but Wolverine wasn't green so she supposed Casey at least had that going for him. The vigilante inspected the couple, "Did you guys plan to match?"

Raphael and April exchanged perplexed looks. Upon simultaneous realization of their heavy green, yellow, and red accents they laughed. The turtle wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, "I had nothing to do with it. Didn't find out until five minutes ago."

April grinned, "I didn't even think of that. I only chose her because of the red hair."

Leonardo quipped, "Well for a human, you do the green justice April."

"Why thank-you Leonardo," she replied sarcastically, "You're too kind."

Raphael smirked, "Don't let him bug you April. He's just jealous he can't rock the red like we can."

Donatello shook his head, "Don't fool yourself Raph. Purple's obviously where it's at."

Leonardo countered, "In your dreams Don! Blue's too cool for school!"

The party communally sighed and Raphael groaned as they departed the foyer, "I think I speak for us all Leo when I say anyone who says that is not cool."

Michelangelo quipped as he shot through the door, "Dude, you better not embarrass us tonight!"

Setting in the direction of the school Leonardo snapped, "I will not Mikey!"

Casey laughed, "Yeah man, you're hanging with the humans now and I got a rep to protect!"

"A rep?" Raphael snorted, "Is that for world's biggest bonehead?"

April giggled, "Most definitely."

Unsurprisingly Casey had worn his shoe skates and began to try and illustrate his awesomeness by skating around the group, "Casey Jones ain't no bonehead! He's a hockey-playing, alien-killing machine!"

Raphael rolled his eyes to April and mumbled, "And I'm the tooth fairy."

The rest of their journey continued with banter fueled by their sugar-induced high – Michelangelo insured multiple stops were made to stock up on candy – and the freedom to walk as though they were everyone else. April was beyond content to stroll down the street with her tiny hand encompassed by Raphael's large one, and neither could help but flash shy smiles every other block.

At long last, they arrived before Roosevelt High and while subconsciously holding their breaths, the group joined the stream of costume-donned teens. April signed in Raphael and Leonardo while Casey signed in Michelangelo and Donatello. There was a moment of anxiety while they passed through the metal detectors, but Donatello's administrations did not fail them. As planned, right before they entered, Donatello set off a remote device, which cut the power to the detectors for the five seconds it took for them to pass through, and left the school security with the assumption the teens all had built rather extravagant plastic props. With that obstacle overcome, the group entered the gymnasium still bearing their very real ninja weapons.

Instinctively, the turtles surveyed the perimeter while arranging themselves so that no one's back was exposed. Ignoring Raphael's stony glare, April quickly pulled away from the group, "Guys relax. You keep acting like that and you'll stick out like sore thumbs."

The three eldest reptiles hesitated, but Michelangelo was on April's side. The youngest brother jumped out of the huddle, "Yeah dudes, let's show these fools what ninja turtles can do!"

"I'm with Mikey." Casey bro-fisted the turtle and the two disappeared into the crowd. Meanwhile, the remaining brothers shuffled their feet awkwardly, causing April to take charge, "How about we get you some drinks and then catch up with them?"

April began to weave through the crowd with her nervous friends in tow. Unsurprisingly, Michelangelo was already there stocking up, while cheerfully chatting with some of Casey's teammates. The vigilante called over, "Hey Raph! Get over here man! I want you to meet the gang."

Raphael glanced at April who nodded him forward. Summoning as much of his swagger as he could, the reptile lumbered over, "'Sup?"

Casey cuffed Raphael on the shoulder, "See what I mean guys? Raph here totally has the muscles for one heck of a brawler."

April couldn't help, but smile at the comment. Quite a bit of time had passed since that day when the team had been forced to leave their home to escape the Kraang-induced devastation. April was a young adult now, and had finally begun to look the part. The turtles of course had also continued to mature. All four brothers were several inches taller, and had really started to fill out themselves. They had always been strong, but now that they were approaching their twenties, they were beginning to look rather physically formidable.

Raphael had especially begun to pack on the muscle as he grew, and April loved it. All his hard work in the weight room alone had practically left her breathless, never mind the fact that the guy was becoming a true Master of Ninjutsu. She knew Raphael was very self-conscious about his appearance, but in April's opinion her boyfriend only grew more attractive with each day that passed.

"You weren't full of shit after all, Jones." The player dressed as Iceman nodded at Raphael, "You ever fight on the rink?"

The addressed turtle shrugged, "Hockey's more Casey's thing, but I still know my way around a fist."

Donatello and Leonardo sniggered and soon found themselves also under the team's inspection. April smiled appreciatively at Casey for helping ease the turtles out of their shells. She hadn't been worried about Michelangelo, but she had been a little concerned for the others. With her mutant friends distracted for a bit, April decided to set out and find some of her girlfriends. She whispered in Raphael's ear, "I'm going to find Mandy and the others. She made me swear I'd get in some of her pictures."

He half-turned away from the guys, "You want me to come?"

"Nah," She smiled, "Have fun, make some friends. I won't be long."

"Better not." He smirked, "You know patience isn't my strong suit."

April pecked him on the cheek, "Oh I know."

His cheeks subtly darkened at Michelangelo's whistle, and April left him to shoot eye daggers knowing full well he could not touch his baby brother on school grounds. The red-head threaded through the crowd and quickly found Mandy – dressed as Emma Frost – and Nadine – dressed as Storm. Soon enough a group of them had found a quiet hallway off the gym and were flicking as many pictures as would satisfy their social media addictions. When April felt she was on the brink of pulling a facial muscle from all the smiling, the group finally began to flow back to the dance. April decided to make a quick nature call before returning, and parted with the others in favour of slipping into a nearby restroom. Several minutes later, she re-emerged, but was less than delighted to see Justin leaning on a nearby bank of lockers, "Hey Ginger."

Frowning she replied coldly, "You know I hate that name."

He strode towards her, "Whatever. Nice costume Jean."

April was really wishing her tessen was more easily accessible in her spandex apparel, "What do you want Justin?"

His eyes roved over her, "Just enjoying the scenery."

As he penetrated her personal bubble April wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol wafting off his breath. She stated flatly while trying to surreptitiously edge away, "You've been drinking."

"It's a party ain't it?" April was startled when he suddenly grabbed her arm, "Where you going Ginge?"

She forced herself to focus on her breathing so that she wouldn't belt him on the spot, "Let me go Justin."

His grip tightened as he leaned forward, "I don't know why you're being such a bitch about this. I just want to have some fun."

April twisted, forcing his hand to release her forearm, but Justin had expected her move. He merely had to use his weight to crush her against a bank of lockers effectively trapping her much smaller form. With his full attention on her, the caged red-head's options began to dwindle. Despite all of her training, April suddenly found herself blanking in panic when she felt Justin's hard member press on her abdomen through his jeans. She had found ninjas, mutants, and aliens, but all of it suddenly meant nothing at the fear of what was about to be done to her. Through her panicked mind, an icy voice cut through the fog of terror, "Let. Her. Go."

Her captor didn't even glance in the direction of the interruption, his brown eyes were too busy boring into his prey. April could not see the owner, but immense relief began to flow through her as she dared to believe he had come looking for her. The voice came again, "I won't say it again."

Justin sighed angrily, and turned his head to snap, "Why don't you go mind your own fucking business?"

April took her opportunity. At Justin's distraction, she stomped her foot as hard as she could onto his sneaker. He spat a curse, but had briefly recoiled just enough to let April spring to the ground and jump away before she could be cornered again. As soon as she was free, Raphael repositioned himself using his large reptilian body to create a barrier between her and the drunk teen. His fingers were opening and closing obviously aching to draw his sai. The turtle did not let his eyes off his opponent, but he spoke softly in concern, "You ok?"

She panted, "Yeah."

Justin evidently had recovered from her escape tactic and took a step towards the turtle, "Hey man, we were just having a chat. You can get lost now."

Raphael growled, "Like hell I will."

"Look it's none of your business!"

The mutant bristled angrily and April could feel the waves of fury rolling off him, "Even if she weren't my girl, no guy should ever handle anyone like that. So yes, it's damn well my business."

For the first time Justin seemed to fully look at the raging being before him, "Wait… You're girl? No way! She wasn't making you up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you have about five seconds to apologize or you're gonna meet my very real fists."

April wasn't sure if was the alcohol or plain stupidity that made Justin take a step forward and spit, "Look Ralph or whatever. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I sure as fuck don't take orders from no one."

Raphael subtly adjusted his stance and hissed, "Its Raphael."

The human snorted, "You could be called Rambo for all I care. It ain't gonna help you."

Justin lunged forward and Raphael easily evaded the punch. While the intoxicated teen reoriented himself, April heard incoming footsteps and called to her boyfriend, "Raph you can't get caught fighting!"

The mutant glanced at his girlfriend as he blithely dodged another blow, "I'm not pulling any of the punches April."

The sound of feet pounding the hallway was getting closer and April hissed in panic, "Please Raph!"

The turtle growled, but he knew as well as April that he and his brothers could be seriously compromised if a teacher caught them. However, in the chaos of the red-head's attempts to get her boyfriend's attention, Raphael trying to avoid taking a hit, and an irate drunken-fueled idiot, Justin altered his latest punch's course at the last second. April did not have time to dodge and found her face on the receiving end of Justin's fist. In the time it took for April to hit the ground, the teachers turned the corner forcing Raphael to vanish and a very bewildered Justin to stand over his victim. Any doubt that he had pushed her instead of hit her was erased by the rapid swelling of the soon-to-be shiner forming around April's left eye.

She had never seen her teachers move so quickly. In the span of ten minutes, Justin was escorted off the premises by school security to an awaiting police car – between his inebriation and assault he was most definitely expelled – while April was whisked off to the nurse's office to get cleaned up and receive an icepack for her face. Like magic, after the nurse left and the red-head began to take in the cool relief of the frozen water, Raphael materialized. Crouching down to examine her eye he muttered, "Shit April. I'm sorry."

His cool hand helped ease the dull throb that was now gradually gnawing at her face, "Why are you sorry? You're not the one that punched me."

A severe frown was plastered on his mouth, "It should have been me that took that hit."

"No way, black is way more my colour," she smirked before letting her eyes sink to her hands, "Besides if it weren't for you…"

She couldn't finish. The fear was too fresh. Never had she blanked in a fight like that. It was as though a deep overwhelming terror had stabbed her soul into place, physically petrifying her body where she stood. Raphael produced a black snarl, "I swear April, I will go and find that fucker and-"

Her tiny little voice silenced him, "Don't go."

April squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her hands together in her lap as her body shook, causing Raphael's scorching anger to smother. She felt his hands move to hold hers, "April?"

His tone was quiet and full of concern, but she still did not open her eyes. Raphael released her hands and April felt the bed sink down under his weight as he sat beside her. His leg touched hers, but he did not offer any other physical contact. Instead he whispered, "April, I am so sorry," and the pain in his voice made her break. Both knew they were no longer talking about her bruised eye.

Shaking like a leaf, she suddenly became completely overwhelmed. She didn't want to be alone. She needed to be near him. She needed him to protect her from the fears that now plagued her. The fear that was choking her from the inside out. April collapsed against his armoured chest and began to bawl, clinging to him as though he were her only lifeline in a great, dark, empty ocean, "Please… Don't leave me."

Without hesitation, Raphael pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his strong arms around her, holding her as tight as he dared around her delicate frame, he murmured into her hair, "It's ok. I got you. I'm not going anywhere."

His breath on her neck did help to ease her, but still her anxious spirit had her clutch ever tighter to him, gasping breaths between wobbling words "I don't know what happened. I just blanked. I was so scared Raphael."

The turtle inhaled deeply before allowing himself to tighten his hold just a little bit more, but when he spoke his voice was unbreakable, "I swear April, I'll die before anyone touches you that way again."

For several minutes she continued to soak his chest before quietly confessing into his plastron, "I'm still afraid…"

"April," he pulled away slightly and tilted her head back so that she could meet his eyes. Piercing irises of dark jade held her gaze with their sincerity, "Every day I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing Casey, my brothers, Sensei, and I'm terrified of losing you, but I'm glad I'm afraid. I need fear and so do you. Fear shows us what is worth fighting for because it doesn't let us forget what's most important to us. The key is to know what we fear."

Teary blue eyes blinked in question, "What we fear?"

He nodded, "Why are you afraid?"

April shivered at the memory and Raphael held her closer in response. After a moment she whispered, "I was afraid of getting hurt. Of losing part of myself, my most intimate fragment, to him. Of not having a choice. Of not having a say."

The girl saw the anger flicker through the turtle's features, but after several deep breaths he managed to speak tightly, "Then you know what to fight for."

A spark of understanding echoed in azure pools, "I need to fight for me."

A tiny grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Because you're important to you too, and don't ever forget it."

April nodded, "Because I matter."

Emeralds softening, he gently kissed her forehead, "Yes, you do."

He gently rocked her for an indeterminate amount of time while her tears slowly dried, simply providing comfort with his presence alone. Eventually, April pulled away to look up at him, "Will you take me home?"

Smoothly sliding her off his lap to her feet he stood in confirmation, "Yeah. Just let me text the others to let 'em know."

After several quick texts and April checking in with the nurse, the pair left the high school. The first alley they came to, Raphael pulled her onto his shell as she protested, "I'm fine to walk."

His voice left no room for argument, "I know, but I'm not fine letting you walk." After she nestled onto the hard carapace he added, "And I want to keep you close."

April had nothing to say to this and instead allowed her cheeks to redden at his answer. Raphael then swiftly scaled a fire escape before setting into a quick jog once he hit the rooftops. Twenty minutes later, he had her on her the roof of her apartment building. Looking up at her handsome hero she apologized, "I'm sorry for cutting the one evening of the year where you can feel normal short."

He waved it off, "Don't worry about it. There's always next year."

She frowned, "That was the last high school dance you'll ever attend though."

He shrugged, "Not really my thing anyway," he paused while taking a moment to admire her, "Although, it wasn't really much of a dance. All I did was talk to some figure skating dudes."

A tiny smile touched her lips, "What? I thought you'd ask one of them to dance for sure."

Raphael smirked, "Nah, they're not my type."

April quirked an eyebrow, "No? What is your type?"

"Well," he began to pace, "I think I have a thing for redheads, blue eyes are a plus, same with freckles," he winked, "and not just on the face." She rolled her eyes as he turned, "But what I really like is a girl with some spunk, can take on my temper because I'm kind of an ass," he spun again this time offering his hand, "and who doesn't mind dancing with a mutant turtle on a rooftop."

Her cheeks were bright red and his complexion darkened as he looked at her shyly. Pale freckled hand nestled into scaled green, before feet began to move to a melody only they could hear. A rhythm, as beautiful as the night, guided their lone waltz under the starry sky.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! So this was written originally as a purely fluffy gift fic. Then it kind of took on a life of its own and became kind of serious/I don't know how I feel about it. Originally it was supposed to be 1000 words but then it turned into 7000… Whoops… My bad… XD **

**Anyway, I also decided that it will probably be one of the transition stories into another large arc in my "Love or Blood" 'verse because now I established Raphril I want to keep it going (and I may have a problem when it comes to a slightly unhealthy of obsession when it comes to these two). I had planned not to for a while, but then I started outlining and ugh… the feelings happened. Still, it'll be a little bit before it appears cuz I haven't finished outlining, but it will probably eventually happen nonetheless.**

**Also, in said 'verse "Love or Blood" took place three years after the turtles met April making them 18 and 19 respectively. This fic takes place after winning the city back and defeating the Shredder (because he kind of annoys me and I just want him dead. Did I say that out loud?), which took some time – not until almost a year after the events in "Love or Blood." So April is now stuck finishing her last year of high school at 20 and the guys are now 19. **

* * *

**To Mr.E: **

**I'm really hoping you see this eventually since you're a guest and I can't actually PM you when you review one of my fics.**

**Yes, all normal turtles are ectotherms (cold-blooded) so that means they tend to take on the heat from their environment. So if a room is 20C they'll be 20C and if its -20C then they'll be -20C. Consequently, I tend to follow that idea in my own perception of the turtles (I think it started when somewhere in one of the original comics they actually said they were – or I think that's where I read it), but they are mutants so I assume they're a little more durable/resistant when it comes to temperature changes than regular ectotherms. **

**April (and all humans) are endotherms (warm-blooded) so we actively regulate our body temperature via our metabolism, which makes us better suited to harsher and more variable environments. Since April is always warm (37C) whenever Raph is close to her, he'll start to take in the heat released from her body to increase his own, but consequently, he'll often feel cooler to her (until he warms up).**

**I guess think of it kind of like diffusion in the sense that if you spray perfume in one corner of the room, the perfume eventually spreads to all parts. Temperature kind of works in a similar fashion by travelling away from the source, but heat is a transfer of energy not a transfer of matter. So it can move along direct or indirect physical pathways (typically hot to cold to create entropy), but that's why it can move through things unlike the perfume.**

**Anyway so for the geekout lol, I just enjoy this stuff. Yay science!**


End file.
